


Cause I Lo-lo-lo-love You (At Least I Think I Do)

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, incredibly ooc i swear, otoya is a dumbass, pls i enjoyed it sm, some crying in the end, tabito is dumber, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karasu Tabito never believed in love at first sight. That is, until he met Otoya Eita.OR: fourteen pages of pure serotoninlittle note: the text might have cut off at some point, try refreshing the page or logging in!!
Relationships: Karasu Tabito/Otoya Eita
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Cause I Lo-lo-lo-love You (At Least I Think I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> JHASKJHSA I LOVE THIS COUPLE A LOT PLS I HAVE BRAINROT
> 
>   
> im so happy w this piece im gonna cry  
> this is actually written off a prompt by @reosnaqi on twt yes.  
> i hope you enjoy ehehehe

Karasu Tabito never failed to impress anyone. 

He knew his worth and he carried himself with grace and pride. His favorite song was “How to be a Heartbreaker” by Marina and the Diamonds, and he followed all five rules. He was good at flirting with any gender, making people flush easily as he went by and his desk at school was always piled up with gifts from men and women alike and him, Karasu Tabito, agreeing to dance with you or asking you out? Oh, that was a blessing. 

Well, it was so until he got into Blue Lock. Tabito glanced over at the crowd when he arrived. Only boys, most of them surprisingly pretty. Nothing he hasn’t seen, though. Oh, he smirked, this was going to be so fun. 

And so it started quite simply. 

Of course, not all the guys were attracted to him because obviously most people are straight, but Karasu easily broke the hearts of those who weren’t. As easily as he won the matches. It was quite funny how he mesmerized that Ryuusei kid when they first met and then beat him in 3v3 as if it was nothing to him. “Make my heart explode,” that kid said. And oh he did. 

They met again after the second trials, though. But it’s not about Ryuusei, obviously. 

Tabito remembered the moment when he walked out of the gates and watched other teams come out. The moment when he saw him. 

He was… absolutely gorgeous. He had white hair with a red strand falling to his face, and narrow hypnotizing eyes, and magical posture and… everything about him was perfect. Tabito could swear he saw real-life sparkles around the boy. 

And he immediately knew he wished this boy’s heart more than anything in his life.

But it didn’t work out as nice as he wished. Yeah, Otoya Eita (even the name was so satisfying Tabito wanted to whisper it all the time, taste it in his mouth, roll it on his tongue, god, it was perfect), was just one place below him, and they turned out to be in the same team which was supposed to make things easier. But it didn’t. The first attempt to flirt failed miserably. 

“Hey, you free tonight?” Karasu approached Eita with the usual phrase he’d use to start a conversation. 

“Yeah, why?” The boy’s face was absolutely emotionless. That was kind of annoying. Hey, Karasu Tabito himself is talking to you, show some respect! Tabito sighed to himself. He shouldn’t let it get to him. He must stay cool and graceful. 

“Well, we’re on the same team and you…” Now it’s the sh he reached for Eita’s red strand and moved it out of his face gently. “Has anyone ever told you how stunning you are?” He expected the boy to at least blush, but his reaction shattered all of his expectations. He stayed absolutely indifferent. 

“Mhm. Multiple times. Now,” he took Karasu’s hand away from his face sharply. “Can you fuck off for a second? I really wanna eat.” And he walked away.

Tabito felt ultimately defeated. For the first time in his life he lost, lost in his very own game. He stayed standing there, looking at his hand. The hand Eita touched. In the back of his head flicked a thought of never doing anything to this hand and just leaving it as it is so Otoya’s precious touch never wears off, but he shook it off immediately. Suddenly, Tabito felt the dumbest smile ever on his face. 

“Shit, I’m in love,” he whispered. 

Now he must win his heart back, whatever it takes. 

And he ran to the dining room, hoping to find Eita there. 

For the first time in his life, he was insecure. But he mustn’t show it, so as soon as he found Eita, he battled the urge of sitting at the furthest table and admiring him from afar and chose the place right next to the white-haired boy (he wanted to play with this hair so badly, only the probability of hearing the “fuck off” that broke his heart so badly again stopped him from doing so. He felt his hands itch). Otoya was looking at something on his phone and lifted his gorgeous, beautiful, mesmerizing gaze when Tabito sat down. 

“You again?” he felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

“Hey,” he yapped. “You’re going to see me shine at least in every match we have, so you better get used now!” 

Eita stared at him as if he just said the stupidest thing in history. 

“Okay.” And he turned back to his phone. 

“Okay”?! Seriously?! Karasu frowned and stared at his meal. There must be something…

“Hey, is your phone working? There’s something wrong with mine, your…”

Eita sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. “Give it to me.” 

“...number isn’t in it...” Tabito finished as his eyes widened and he passed his phone over to Otoya. The boy clicked a bunch of buttons before he returned it to Karasu and went back to eating. 

That easy? He turned his phone on with shaking hands. A new contact was added, just ‘eita’ in all lowercase. That was kind of cute, so he decided to leave it as it is, even though it stuck out of other contacts, and glanced over at the other, who’s been fully focused on his rice. 

“Hey, keep in mind I will block you if you spam me texts.” He suddenly said without even looking up. 

“Yeah,” Tabito replied quickly. Oh, he was going to get so blocked. 

He couldn’t sleep. His mind was overloaded with memories of Eita, how he walked, how he looked, how he told Karasu to fuck off. He picked his phone up. 2 AM. Well. He pressed “Create a new conversation”. 

Me: hey

A minute has passed. No reply. Yeah, Karasu thought, it’s a dumb idea to text him at two in the morning. He was about to delete the message, but heard a ‘ding’.

eita: wtf

He responded! What next? Tabito understood he had no idea. 

eita: are u fr  
eita: it’s literally two am

Me: thanks i noticed

eita: i hate you

Me: ty

Eita has gone quiet. Did Tabito say too much?

Me: sorry :( pls talk to me  
Me: pspspsps

eita: pspsps at me once more and ill break ur legs  
eita: what do you need god

Okay, so he was still online. Tabito just needs to keep the conversation up so he doesn’t get driven mad by his own brain. 

Me: i cant sleep

eita: sucks to be you

Me: no please talk to me

eita: lmao  
eita: i hate you go to sleep i dont wanna see u

Me: no u love me and ur gonna help me fall asleep

eita: . no im going to sleep and youre going to fuck off 

Me: why do you always break my heart like this 

eita: because you deserved it

Me: alright fair enough

eita: ikr

Me: anyways what’re you up to

Quiet again. Was he serious? 

Me: are you asleep  
Me: pls dont be i need company  
Me: say me something comforting 

No response. Karasu sighed and put his phone away, trying to concentrate on sleeping. Ding. 

eita: me something comforting

Tabito wanted to throw his phone at a wall. 

Me: are you serious

eita: yes <3 now sleep

Of course, the heart is sarcastic, he tried to convince himself. Of course it is. But he couldn’t help. 

Me: aww sending hearts?? so you do love me 

And he chose a smirking emoji to follow the message. 

eita: god you smirk even in emojis can u just stop

Me: no <3

[You are no longer able to message eita.]

Alright. Now it really is time to sleep, Karasu thought. He’s going to figure things out when they wake up. This really did feel kind of bad though. Being blocked by your crush (very first crush!) on the very first day after getting their number… he closed his eyes and tried to count sheep.

Ah shit, he overslept again. Should’ve set an alarm. Tabito jumped up as he looked at the time and threw himself out of the bed. Quick shower, an apple for breakfast - and there he was, in team B’s lobby, pretending he didn’t oversleep at all and actually lives up to the title of Number Three. Even though he came last. He sneaked in and sat down on the floor as Otoya explained something to the rest of the team. Tabito just watched him talk and gesticulate lightly and put his hair out of his face sometimes and his voice was so musical and he was just so damn adorable the boy forgot to pay attention to the topic.

“Then, Tabito will…” Otoya looked directly at him. “Hey, where have you been?”

Tabito blinked and tried to focus. “Hey, I was just five minutes late!”

Eita sighed. “Alright. Did you listen to what I was saying?” 

“Nope.”

“...Okay.” Eita turned away and continued. “I hope you do from now on.”

Tabito nodded. And of course he didn’t listen at all. He hated to admit it, but maybe he did want to leave his heart to Otoya Eita, Blue Lock’s Number Four. 

Nope, I’m not going to survive training, Tabito realized as he walked onto the field. The rest of the team was already there, he’s being an awful leader. Eita was explaining something to the others, and as soon as everyone walked away to their positions, Karasu approached and tapped Otoya’s shoulder lightly. 

“Hey.”

Eita turned to him and Tabito immediately forgot whatever he wanted to ask. If he could freeze this moment and stare into the other’s eyes for all eternity, he gladly would. But he couldn’t, so now he had to come up with a question as quickly as possible. 

“Do…” he panicked. “Do you listen to Girl In Red?”

Eita gave him the worst look ever. That was a mess-up. 

“You know that’s what lesbians ask, right?” 

Karasu gulped. “Yeah, but there’s nothing like that for guys, so…” he stuck his tongue out.

Eita blinked. “You could’ve just asked if I liked boys.” 

The other scratched the back of his head. “I… I will next time.” 

Eita shook his head in disappointment, walked over to his spot and turned. “For your information, yeah I do!” He shouted. Tabito grinned dumbly and took his own position. He felt he could win this battle. 

Not like he really wanted to at this point. He didn’t want Eita’s heart that bad anymore. He only wanted to kiss him and cuddle him in the night and be super gross with all that love stuff and shower him in valentines and feel the butterflies rise in his stomach every time he looked at him and flush at every little thought of him forever. Instead of getting the other’s heart, he wanted to give his own away.

Karasu Tabito never believed in love at first sight. Not that he believed in love as a concept. That is, until he met Otoya Eita. 

Tabito wasn’t even late for lunch, yet Eita was already there, and not alone. The guy he sat with had pink hair and eyes… Karasu remembered his name was Chigiri. The two were discussing something lively, and Karasu saw Eita smile for the first time. He could now safely say his heart was shattered into dust and wasn’t going to recover. He would do anything to always see this smile, and he swore he heard angels sing when he saw it. If Eita told him to break into Ego’s parlor, he gladly would. Only to see him smile again. 

Eita stuck his tongue out, noticeably mocking Tabito’s expression from earlier, and that was so fucking cute. Even though the joke was on him, he didn’t mind Eita making fun of him. So he chose a table afar. 

He felt jealous of how Eita smiled at Chigiri. Oh, did he wish that smile and laugh was directed at him. But that’s okay. Maybe he didn’t deserve it. Maybe Eita was just too good for him. Yeah, that makes sense. So much sense. Maybe he should stop trying to fulfill his dreams and focus on soccer. Sounds like a plan. 

But the plan was ditched immediately as soon as he lifted his eyes up to look at Eita’s back. No, he’d die if he didn’t get him. Literally die. Of heartbreak or whatever. So he had no choice but to continue trying. Yeah. Sounds like a way better plan. 

“Ahem,” the screens suddenly announced. Damn, Karasu flinched, he forgot those were a thing. “Good day, my unpolished gems.”

Time to turn whichever part of Karasu’s body is responsible for hearing off. He focused on his meal solely, ignoring Ego’s long ass speech on a… gala they’re going to? Karasu zoomed back in. A gala? 

“All thirty-five of you are going. The suits are ready in your rooms. You all,” Karasu felt Ego gaze at him, “better not ruin this for me. Especially the Top Six.” 

It was decided, then. Karasu is ruining everything. Maybe. If he feels like it.

The gala, which was apparently an event organized for Blue Lock’s sponsors to meet its creation, was scheduled for next day’s evening, so the boys had plenty of time to prepare. Ego cancelled training so no one gets injured in an accident before such an “important meeting”. 

Instead, there was a session on manners. It was so stupid and boring all he wanted to do was drift off to sleep and dream of Eita. But if he did, he’d probably lose way too much time getting cussed out by Ego, so he tried to understand whatever the lecturer was on about, even though it made zero sense. It was two minutes before he gave up and quietly, as cautiously as possible, sneaked out of the room.

Operation “save yourself from this hellhole of a class” went successful! Now…

“Will I ever get any rest from you?” he heard a familiar (and such a beautiful) voice behind his back. Tabito flinched and turned quickly to meet eyes with Eita. Eita, the one who seemed the most serious about this entire Blue Lock thing, was now staring at him with his light blue eyes and obviously skipping the most important lecture in his life, as of Ego’s version. 

“Uh…” Tabito started. “You’re gorgeous…” But Eita cut him off with a look that clearly said “one more word from you and I won’t hesitate”, so Karasu shut up obediently. He coughed. “So, why are you skipping class?” Eita leaned in on a wall. 

“Well, I have way more knowledge about manners than you or most of the others here.” Sunlight from the window reflected off his hair and made it seem golden, and Tabito couldn’t tear his gaze off it. He’d give anything to walk up to the other boy right now and kiss his stupid face with his stupid beautiful hair and his dumb rude but overly detailed approach to things and then stay there and hold him as close to him as possible and never let go. No one was offering anything like that up though so instead he just had to stand right there in front of Eita and try to soothe his own aching heart. He couldn’t believe himself to be someone who was doing the same to others just a few months ago. 

Is this what it’s like to be in love? If so, then he wishes to always stay that way. Even if it’s not mutual, even if that will make him only suffer… it makes him happy. 

Tabito clutched his chest and tried to ground himself. Eita still stood there, waiting for Tabito’s answer. 

“This lecture is so damn boring, I didn’t understand a single word,” he confessed. 

Eita giggled, and Tabito felt like he was dying. Yep, this was the end. He didn’t become striker number one but he sure did become Eita’s victim number two hundred three. Probably. He blinked. “What’s so funny about this?”

“You’re so stupid, Tabito-kun.” 

Tabito suppressed the urge to cry and smirked. “I’m ready to be however you like me most, Eita-chan.” Wait. Did he just say Tabito’s name? The boy was going to mention it right then, but decided to pester Eita with that later. 

“Never call me ‘Eita-chan’ again.”

“Aww, but it’s such a cute nick… Ow! Okay, okay, I got it!” Karasu giggled as Eita punched him on his shoulder. It was painful, but just a little and it was kind of nice. Tabito leaned in on the window. “Can I ask you a question out of the blue?” 

“Sure, as long as it isn’t weird.”

Tabito smiled. “What kinda music do ya like?” 

Eita paused to think. Fuck, he’s adorable when he concentrates, Tabito thought. 

“I like Panic!At The Disco a lot. And maybe Marina. Yorushika is great too.” Eita finally spoke. 

This was nothing Tabito expected. He had an unexplainable idea that a guy like him would like lo-fi or something. Marina was a great choice though. 

“Marina?! You’re joking, I love her!” 

“Nope, I’m not joking. My favorites are probably ‘Obsessions’ or ‘Bubblegum Bitch’,” he pondered. 

“I love ‘How to Be a Heartbreaker’ most, to be honest,” Tabito replied. 

“Is that where you got all your confidence from?” the other mocked. 

Karasu blushed. “Maybe.” Eita nodded and looked at Tabito, his lips pursed. 

“‘Electra Heart’ was a legend,” he noted. 

“Yeah it was!” Tabito nodded enthusiastically. “I hope you dance with me when it plays someday.” 

“Nope I won’t.”

Tabito smirked. “Someday you totally will, don’t try to deny it.” 

Eita didn’t reply anything and only stared into the window, as Tabito watched him. Urges, urges… he wanted to cry as much as he wanted to hug Eita, which was quite a strong desire. He was craving love, breaking like a maniac and it drove him crazy not getting any. But Eita’s presence in general was nice too, so he enjoyed what he could get. 

“Karasu Tabito! Otoya Eita!”

Shit. Here the two hours of their precious lives go, about to go wasted on being scolded by Ego and Anri. Karasu sighed, Eita blinked twice, focusing back on reality like a kitten (and that was adorable). 

Tabito fell asleep as Ego was explaining why exactly they need to waste their life on knowing how to talk to your elders. Last thing he saw before he dozed off was Eita’s normal “I really don’t give a single fuck about whatever you’re saying” face. It was a nice view. Eita’s face was a nice view in general. He woke up from a light shake on his shoulder. 

“Wake up, idiot.” Eita’s voice really was his favorite. 

Eita kept having his meals with Chigiri, they generally hung out together a lot, and they seemed to get closer every minute. It felt weirdly bad. Karasu wasn’t sure what to think. But Chigiri was pretty and seemed nice, and totally looked like someone who deserved Eita around them. Better than stupid Tabito. He stared at his plate. What did he wish for Eita?

He wished for Eita to be happy. 

And “happy” isn’t something Tabito can make him be. 

“He doesn’t like you back,” he told himself. It turned out pretty convincing. “But even if he doesn’t, you will still spend as much time around him as you can. Even if this means to be the best man for his wedding.” That turned out quite convincing as well. So he repeated that once again. And once more. And many times more until he was absolutely sure. Yes. Otoya Eita doesn’t like him back. Karasu smiled. Maybe love isn’t that bad, even if it’s unrequited. Loving tasted good, a bit bitter but still nice. Especially now that he was able to lock it up and hopefully control it. Maybe he’ll never find out how Eita’s lips taste but that was probably for the best. As long as ‘Eita-chan’ is happy. 

What is this feeling?

It’s one in the morning, and Tabito was trying to forget. Let go and forget, that’s how it’s supposed to be. But no matter how hard he tried, he always returned to the same thought. Otoya Eita, I love you so much. A stupid idea shot through his brain suddenly, but it seemed to be the sanest one out of all the others and he picked his phone up. Oh, Eita unblocked him. Tabito wondered when. 

Me: hey

He was awake last time, right?

eita: god

Yep, apparently 2 AM is when he’s awake. 

eita: did you literally not have enough last time

Oh, no, he didn’t. It was too little, such crumbs compared to what he needed. 

Me: nope  
Me: can you come meet me at the field

Okay, the hardest part was over. Now he waits. 

eita: why

Me: please its important

eita: yk i dont believe the word ‘important’ when its coming from u

Me: please pls i swear it’s something about the gala tmrw

eita: sigh okay 

Me: ty i knew ur the real one

eita: i aint your real one but go off ig

That’s where he was wrong, but that’s okay. Even the realest ones make mistakes. Tabito got up from his bed and ran out to the field. 

Eita was already waiting for him… how did he get there so quickly? He looked at Tabito with pure confusion. 

“Why?”

Tabito bit his lower lip. “I can’t dance.” 

“Sucks to be you,” Eita lifted his eyebrows and turned away to leave. But before either of them knew it, Eita’s wrist was in Tabito’s hand. Tabito blinked and let go immediately as Eita scratched it nervously. 

“Please teach me!” Karasu asked as he bowed. He had never bowed to anyone before, and it felt strange… but nice. “I beg of you! Something simple!”  
“You…” Eita hesitated. “You don’t have to bow.” He sighed. “Alright.” Tabito looked up and smiled lightly. Maybe if he had his goodbye, the last dance, maybe it would be easier to let go. And he offered Eita his hand. 

“Look, you move as you count one-two-three, one-two-three… it’s basic waltz.” Tabito had no idea what Eita was talking about, but holding his hands and seeing his face so close was nice… shit, he was supposed to be letting go. So he tried to sync his movements with the other’s and count from one to three. And he felt it was turning out nice. He let himself absorb in the counting and just spin on the empty soccer field with the person he loved more than anything in his life. He got it quite quickly, he had great muscle memory, and could now just watch Eita as he watched Tabito in return. Karasu could safely say it was the best moment of his life so far. Calm, concentrated, one-two-three, one-two-three… 

He really wanted it to be like this forever. 

But it couldn’t. It was time to let go. Stop clutching to his only feeling. 

“One, two, three,” they counted together for the last time and stopped moving in unison. Tabito felt dizzy. Eita smiled lightly, almost unnoticeably. “I hope you don’t forget it by tomorrow’s evening, dumbass.” 

Tabito frowned jokingly. “What happened to ‘Tabito-kun’?” 

“You didn’t deserve it yet.”

“Ow!” 

Eita giggled, and Tabito tried to oppress the butterflies that rose immediately in his lungs. He almost succeeded. Almost. He smirked happily. “I’m gonna rock that waltz thing this evening!”

“You better,” And these were the last words Eita said to him before he left. Yeah, maybe Tabito was able to let go. 

Or was he?

The day of the gala was incredibly boring. Nothing happened. Tabito felt like a zombie as he tried to pay attention to whatever was going on. He even considered setting something on fire for fun. That wouldn’t be appreciated though, plus he didn’t have a lighter so it wasn’t like he really could fulfill his plan. And he forbade himself to think of Eita, so annoying him wasn’t an option either. He just waited for something to happen.

Nothing happened though. Aside from that one time he tripped over a guy from Team C who’s been lying on the floor pointlessly. Tabito fell and stayed lying there too. 

“Are you okay?” he asked the other guy. 

“Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘p’. 

“Yeah, I get what you mean. What happened?”

“I miss him.”

Tabito sighed. “Me too.” 

“Did you know him?”

“I don’t think so.”

“That’s sad. He was nice.”

“Pretty sure about that.”

“As you should be. I kind of loved him, I guess.”

“That sucks.”

“Loving?”

“Yeah.”

“You know, I actually enjoyed it.”

“Me too, at first. But then I stopped, and I still don’t know why.”

“Makes sense.”

“I know, right?”

And the two laid there for a while, up until Ego announced they’re all supposed to be ready in fifteen minutes. 

The gala was… okay. Just boring. Lazy small talk, lazy eating, lazy toasts to commemorate whatever. Tabito felt dull. Was it what it’s like to not love?

Or was he still searching for it? 

It’s surprising how he hasn’t seen Eita from their last dance. Hasn’t even crossed paths when getting into the bus. And Tabito thought it was for good. No strong feelings he has to oppress. He couldn’t lie, he still wanted to see him or was curious how he looked in that suit (amazing, probably. Anything suits Otoya Eita.) or wanted to dance with him once more, but he didn’t let himself give into it. And the world felt gray as if with his love he abstracted himself from the colors. Well, if so, then he doesn’t need color. 

Or does he?

He decided he’s not going to drink any alcohol. It would suck if he got drunk by accident and said stuff he isn’t supposed to say. He was in no mood to ruin the event. He was in no mood for anything. Surprisingly. 

That is, until the dancing started. Tabito couldn’t hear the music, he didn’t care enough to hear. But he could see. 

And that’s when he saw him. He spinned in a crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces, being part of it, yet still existing on his own. He smiled so brightly and moved so gently it was mesmerizing. And Tabito could feel himself fall in love all over again. 

Except it hurt now. 

Tabito has never felt such pain before. He didn’t think he could. His lungs suddenly ran out of air and he couldn’t breathe in. It hurt. He felt his entire body melt. It hurt. He breathed out a quick “I’ll be right back”, not even knowing whom he addressed, and ran out of the hall, away from the music and the fun. The fun that hurt so bad. He had to hide. 

Nothing can be heard in the hallway aside from his steps. Step. Step. Step. He finally took a breath and leaned on the wall. And that’s when he let himself hurt. From the wall he slid to the floor, hiding his face in his hands. Tears fell to the ground, dirty as they mixed with black eyeliner and dust on the floor. But he let himself cry. It has never hurt this badly before. I hate you, he repeated, not sure whom exactly. He made himself believe it was directed at Eita, but oh he was so not sure. He just repeated the three words as if nothing else mattered. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. 

Feelings suck. 

He looked at his hands, grey with ruined eyeliner as he wiped his eyes once more. Step. Step. Step. Not this again. 

“Go away,” he said. “Go away or I’ll break your legs.”

“Not if I break them first.” The same fucking voice, the voice he despised and loved so much at the same time. Tabito lifted his head. Was Eita worried? 

“The fuck is wrong with you today?” he asked. 

“I hate you.” Karasu couldn’t find a better reply. 

“No, you love me.”

“Yeah, I do,” he shrugged and wiped his eye with his wrist. Fuck the makeup. “But I also think I should hate you.”

“Why?”

“So I don’t hurt myself, that’s why. I have to let you go, otherwise I’ll fall too hard and will never get up because you don’t love me and I do and I would give so much to follow you to the ends of Earth even if you don’t care about me at all but I don’t want to burden you—” 

He was cut off by how suddenly Eita grabbed his chin and pressed his lips against his own. The tears kept falling, but he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. The kiss tasted like chapstick, mint and tears, it was kind of nice, Tabito thought as he closed his eyes. This is all a feverish dream. All of today. Starting from the dance. This is so insane no way it’s real. But he could feel it well and he could feel the colors and the feelings and everything he’s lost, return. 

“This isn’t happening for real, right?” Tabito asked the second it broke. 

“You’re so stupid.” Eita whispered tiredly. “Of course it’s real, dumbass.” 

“Can I kiss you more, then?”

Eita nodded. 

Tabito has never given someone so many kisses in his entire life. He was so scared to miss out a single millimeter of Eita’s face. It was so stupid but it was something he craved to do for so long there was no way he’d put it off. He savored this moment all he could. 

“Hey! Keep in mind your face is all wet and dirty!”

“I’m sorry,” Tabito giggled. “I can’t let go of you.”

“Don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT MIGHT HAVE CUT OFF AT AN UNEXPECTED PLACE IM SO SORRY


End file.
